Aquamarine staring at Emerald
by honey-x-combgirl
Summary: Takes place during the Civil war in 1861. Marissa is the only girl in a war camp, she meets a young man of her age, something happens, she realizes she loves him. How will it all unfold? Used to be'It takes something to realize love' just a diffrent title
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry i haven't updated on 'Better trip to TJ' or 'The school project that got them together' but trust me, I had ALOT goning on. I will update soon, promise.****I was reading about war, and i had the spur to wright this.**

**Summery:**

**This story takes place in 1861, in a war camp, Mariisa is the only girl, she meets a young soilder, falls in love, but what happens?  
****Does he survive the war?  
****What will happen afterwards?**

**Roles:**

**Marissa Cooper - Daughter of Chief Cooper, only woman in the camp, of 17, does what a house wife does, only for 60 men.**

**Ryan Atwood - Youngest solider of Chief Coopers troops, of 17.**

**Chief Cooper - Marissa's father, group leader.**

**Lavin Noke - Marissa's ex of a year, of 18.**

**Luara Saurs - Ryan's ex of a year, of 17.**

**Chapter 1**

Marissa Cooper was trapped.

She was trapped in a life she didn't want, what young woman would want this life after all? Her life was far from perfect, in fact, she wished to go back with her mother, and that was saying something.

Julie Cooper fled the state when she had heard the war was coming this way, bringing Marissa's little sister, Kaitlynn, with her. But not Marissa. Marissa never lived up to her mothers expectations. She wasn't the proper lady, she didn't care if her hair was up or down, or how it looked, she sure as hell didn't want to wear a thing that goes around her waist so tight you cant breath.So Julie left her behind, to work out life by herself, with only a father, no mother.

What was she thinking? She wouldn't go back with her mother!

'Just get your chores done so you can go back to camp and cook the meal' she thought

--

She hurriedly put 60 bowls of hot fresh soup out, 60 big glasses of ail, and 60 thick pieces of soft bread, just before the troops got back.

She stood in the door way of the big tent to greet the tired troops. They all walked by and gave her a kiss on the cheek before being seated.

The last man, she didn't recognize. He was, to what looked like her age, around her height, blond hair, blue eyes, strong and muscular, handsome, he looked, shy?

They locked eyes, emerald against aquamarine, he walked over to her "Miss" he nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Sir" she said as he walked off.

She came to sit next to the young man that she had just met. "So, if you don't mind me questioning you, whom are you?"

"Miss, I am O.C Atwood, Ryan Atwood, and you are?"

"I, Sir, am the Chief's Daughter, Marissa Cooper."

"Nice to meet you Miss" Ryan said as he extended his hand to shake hers.

"Marissa please, Sir, and pleasure is all mine"

"Ok Marissa, call me Ryan"

"Ok Ryan, where have you been livin'?"

"For someone as high class as ya look, you sure do talk like a man."

"Sorry if this is a problem, but I've grown up with men."

"No problem."

"Fine, Where were you livin'?"

"I was livin with my Ma' till i was about 15, went to look for jobs, then the war broke out, and i had no choice but ta come here."

"You were dragged here?"

"Pretty much."

"Oh I'm sorry, Sir."

"Ryan, please."

"Yes sorry, Ryan."

"Why, may i ask, are you here?"

"Where? In the camp?"

"Yes, no woman belongs here."

" I'm here because I nurse the ill and injured, I cook the meals, as you can see, I mend and wash clothes, and do about what every woman does for a man, only i do it for 60."

"Which makes it that much more unbelievable."

"My work is easy, compared to yours."

"What? No not really, we go out, bust our ass' off, and then come back here, and demand all stuff from you."

"Well that's to be guessed."

"I guess."

"Oh, Ryan, and i wash dish's, which I have to now, you should go to rest, you look tired." she said as she cupped his face with her hand, rubbing underneath his eye with the small pad of her thumb.

"Yes I shall, Miss Marissa." he said looking around to see in sometime during their conversation, all other men went to rest.

"Good night Sir" she said as she pressed a kiss onto his cheek, and got up to grab some plates.

"Good night Miss" he said getting up and planting a kiss on her cheek as well, then walking off.

--

That night Marissa was lying in her cot, but despite her sleep deprived body, she couldn't seem to fall into sleep.

She could only think of that hansome young man, she met.

An hour or so later, sleep did still not come.

She deiced to get up, and go to the willow tree, that she loved all so much

She got up, put the thing, she hated with a passion, the thing that made you look slim, put in the process, it cut off ones ability to breath, the only reason she was wearing it was because she had to look proper for men to see her.

Wait! Nobody would see her, so what the hell?

She took it off, regaining her breath. She looked down, took off the slippers she had on. She only had a silk petticoat on when she left.

Ryan was trying to obay Marissa's orders, to get rest. But was failing.

Only if she knew it was because of her.

How did she really expect him to get to sleep, when she was on his mind?

Giving up, he put on his shirt and pants, and started to walk towards the willow tree he had saw earlyer.

Meanwhile Marissa was sitting on the bottem of the tree.

Ryan noticed "Good evening Miss Marissa!"

She looked over "Oh, hello Ryan!"

Holy Lord! She was only wearing a silk petticoat!

"Umm...uh... ya... um ... h-hi"

She looked at him, what was wrong with him?

She now looked down at her state of dress."Oh my, I-I'm so sorry!"

"Uh, ya"

"Look, no one has to know"

"About the dress? Or lack there of?" He said looked at her from top to bottem.

She was beautiful.

"Lack there of, please Sir, don't tell Father!" she started to sob.

"Hey," he whispered, sitting down beside her, cupping her face with his hands "don't cry, there's no need, i won't tell, shh, please Marissa, don't cry."

She leaned in to his shoulder, "Thank you, thank you so much, how can i repay you?"

"Just sit here with me, for awhile"

"Really? No convincing Father to higher rank you? No forced kissing?"

"Somebody forced you to kiss them before?"

"No"

"Then why would I?"

"I wasn't saying you would, but I've read my chapter book that Father got in town for me, and the girl was in a forced relationship."

"Oh"

"Yes, I think you should marry for love, not money."

"Me too"

"Do you have a wife, Ryan?"

"I'm seventeen"

"Yes or no?"

"No"

"Ok"

"Are you a wife?"

"I'm seventeen too, and no."

Ryan wondered why she asked him that. Was she falling for him as he was falling for her? "Are you seeing some one?"

"Well i have been for a year, Lavin Noke, but as the year passed, i found myself no longer liking him, i was scared to tell him, so i qepit quite, then i found him with another girl, i was so glad, we went are ways, and i never saw him sense." Marissa wondered why he asked her that. Was he falling for her as she was falling for him? "What about you? Do you have a woman to call yours?

"I did have a woman to call mine, Luara Saurs, about a year ago, same as you, it was a pointless, loveless relationship, i found her with another man, i was glad as well, we left each other, went our ways, and i never saw her again."

"Did you love her?"

"I thought I did, but some one wouldn't do that to you if they loved you back. What about you? Did you love him?"

"No, I didn't love him even when I was with him, you see, my mother was a heartless woman, who she thought was handsome and rich, must marry her daughter." she sighed "Ryan, i have to get back, start on the mid morning meal." She didn't want to leave, but she had to, if she could she would stay there all day in his arms.

"Ok." he said getting up to help her up.

"Thanks."

"So, I have to go this way." he said pointing to the opposite direction she was about to walk off in, "Do you want me to walk you to your tent?"

"Sure"

They walked close, until they got to her tent, she opened the flap, turned to him.

"Now, i do believe I told you earlier to get some sleep?"

"Yes, you did."

Next she socked the hell out of him, she kissed him on the lips "Now I say you do it."

"Yes Miss, see you in the morning"

"Very well, Ryan."

"Yup." he said

She got in her tent and got straight into her cot, sleep came fast, but she couldn't get the tingling sensation off the lips, were she kissed Ryan.

--

**A/N 2: This next chapter goes ahead like, 3 weeks, Ryan and Marissa are closer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok if you actually read the author's notes, you will realize this jumps ahead 3 weeks. Al though short, something BIG happens in the chapter. R&R!**

**--**

**Chapter 2**

This last little while has been the best time in Marissa's life.

The reason, she meet Ryan.

She know new how to feel save, just be her, and love.

Love... no, she can't be... she was.

She was falling in love with Ryan, it couldn't be helped.

--

A week later,

Marissa sat alone in her tent, the men where out in battle, she couldn't help but be afraid for them, but mostly Ryan.

She could never lose him, never.

She couldn't wait for them to get back today, she was going to take Ryan to the willow tree, and tell him that she thought she was in love with him.

She heard footsteps. They came closer, closer, then it sounded like they collapsed.

She opened her tent to see him, Ryan, her Ryan, with a bullet wound in his side.

She fell to her knees to his side "Ryan, Ryan, please wake up , Please!" She was sobbing now.

She didn't know what to do, so she brought him into her tent, placed him on her cot, and started to work with the wound.

After she got the bullet out, with get difficulty, bandaged it, she sat on the end of her cot holding Ryan's worn dirty hand.

She was scared to what was going to happen next, she had to check the pulse.

She had so many quilts over him, it was impossible to see his chest rise.

She started to cry, ' what if he didn't make it?' she thought to herself, ' what will i do?'

She procrastinated another 5 minutes, she couldn't help it any longer, she placed two cold shaking fingers on his wrist.

beat, beat.

"Oh lord! Thank you!" she yelped as she started crying tears of joy, she kissed his cheek, got up still holding his hand.

"Now Ryan, i have to go do the chores, i know you can't hear me, but anyway, i will be at the creek washing clothes, just yell if you need me," she wondered if she should say it, " I love you."

She put his hand down, opened the flap to her tent, when she heard a voice, "I love you too, Marissa."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - I'm really sorry i haven't updated on 'Trip to TJ' or 'School Project That Got Them Together' much. I want to work on this story and get it done while my interest is on it.**

**I have three projects that have to be done this week, all by the same bitch of a teacher, so this chapter might have to be cut short, sorry if it does, I'll try and get my work done!**

Chapter 3

_"I Love you too, Marissa_

She turned around.

Emerald against aquamarine.

She ran to his side, "Oh my gosh, Ryan, your awake, your alive, I love you so much, don't ever scare me like that again!"

Tears were streaming down the soft flesh of her cheeks.

He lifted a blood stained, worn, worked hand to wipe the tears away, "Marissa, don't cry, I'm not going anywhere, and I love you to, shh, don't cry, everything alright."

She sat down on the bed by his side and pecked his chapped lips, and started to rub the side of his face, "I thought I lost you" she whispered, as her eyes glassed over.

He grabed her hand and squeezed it, "I'm here now."

"God, you have no idea how scared I was!" she shut her eyes, only to let the water drop down her red stained face.

"Hey, don't cry, I'm here now, and i tend to stay, with you, the love of my life."

"Promise? Promise you won't leave me?"

"Easy Promise."

"Ok, I rust your word."

"Thank you, now may I get up I'm getting your cot dirty with blood."

"Ryan Atwood, don't you dare move off that cot!"

"But..."

"No 'buts' Ryan, your staying in my cot until you are better, and you not bleeding anymore."

"Marissa,"

Don't you ' Marissa ' me, do as I say."

"Ok, but where will you stay?"

I'll just pull another cot in here with you, but don't worry about me, you just worry about getting yourself better."

"May I PLEASE get up?"

"Gosh your stubborn! Why do you want to get up?"

"Because, I want to do something."

"Nope."

"Fine, get me my coat then, please."

She walked over to his coat that was lyeing on the table, "Why do you want your coat?" She passed him his coat in his request.

"To get this," He said as he passed a small box over to her, "Go on, open it."

She did as she was told to, to open the box and see a little, thin, gold band, with one small diamond on it. Her mouth droped as she heard him say he next words.

"Marissa Cooper, will you be my wife?"

"Ryan, this must have cost a fortune! Thank you so much! Yes, of course I'll become Mrs, Ryan Atwood! Thank you so much! I Love you!"

"I Love you too. Come here."

She obeyed, he took the box from her, took the ring out of it and slipped the ring on her finger, cupped her face with his hand, and gentely kissed her.

"Hmmm," she moaned letting her mouth drop his "I must go show Father!"

"Won't he be mad?"

"Mad? Heavens no Ryan, he'll be glad, that I have a man I love and trust, and wish to spend the rest of my life with, he told me so many times to wait for true love, and i finally found it, he wouldn't be mad, can you get up?"

"Good, because last thing I need is getting trough out of a job, and i thought i wasn't allowed to get up."

"See if you can."

"I know I can." Ryan said getting up with no difficulty at all.

"Come on, lets go show Father and the others!" she said grabbing his hand, and dragging him to he Fathers tent.

--

They entered Chief Cooper's tent "Father, come here!"

"What is it Marissa, darling? Is something wrong?" Her Father came running over to her.

"No Father, everything is just perfect, besides Ryan got shot today."

"Really son? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I'm fine, Really."

"And..." Marissa said trying to get her Fathers attention back, " I'm now to become Mrs, Ryan Atwood!"

"What? Really?" ChiefCooper was stunned. He went over to pull his daughter in a tight inprace, he turned to Ryan and held out his hand, "I would hug you, but i don't want to do more damage to your side, and," He continued "You better take care of my daughter."

"Don't worry Sir, i will."

"Good, now let's go tell everybody else!"

Ryan walked out leaving Marissa alone with her Father.

"Thanks Dad, for being so understandable." Marissa said her eyes starting to glass over in tears, a few hours ago, she wasn't shure if Ryan was alive, now she was marring him, and the happiest woman on earth.

"Remember what I told you when you were only young?"

"Yes."

"You found it, you found true love, and you deserve it, after all these long years of putting up with the camp and your mother and I fighting, and Lain Noke, I can already see that this Ryan, is nothing like him, I can see all the love in both of your eyes.

"Thanks Dad." Marissa said letting the tears of joy to fall down her cheeks

"Come on, were holding Ryan up, he must want to see his little woman."

They walked out to see Ryan talking to a group of men, Marissa went over and slipped her hand in his.

He looked over at her in awe, he could feel the cool of her band that made her Mrs, Ryan Atwood, he could tell she was crying, he became worried.

"Riss, what's wrong? You have been crying, tell me what's wrong."

She was so lucky to have him, he really did care, so cornered, even thought it was simple as something as tears of joy, "Ryan I'm fine, just some tears of joy, nothing to worry about."

"Good, just making sure." he said relieved that she was fine, he captured her lips in a mind blowing kiss.

All the other men he was talking was watching and becoming either sad, about having to leave the wife or girlfriend be hide, or envious because Marissa being Marissa was breath taking. But no one would ever get to have her lips in theirs, because she was his, he felt really lucky to have her, out of all the 60 men here, she chose _him_.

Oh yes, Ryan Atwood, was falling hard for Marissa Cooper (soon to be Atwood).

But would his Love be strong enough to be with her?

**A/N - Okay before RM fans go off and no longer read this, i assure you, I'm just as big a fa as you are, and RM will get their happy ending.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Here is where the Adventure part of the story comes in, I had some help in this story. R&R**

**Chapter 4**

Marissa woke up looking over at Ryan sleeping in the cot beside her.

As he could sense her looking at him he woke up, stared into her eyes, that's showed so much love.

"Hey."

"Good morning Ryan." She said getting up of her cot to share a kiss with him.

"Hmmm" Ryan mumbled "Now an even better morning, to share with you."

"I have something big to ask you."

"Really?" he said pulling her down with him on the cot to lay i his arms.

"Yes, i do."

"Fine, what is the big question."

"I want to get out of this war site, to marry and start a family, with you."

"So do I, but we can't, not right now, I have to stay and serve my time."

"No, you don't get it."

"Get what?"

"I'm packing up tonight and going."

"Oh Riss, not now honey, we can't."

"Yes we can, and we will, tonight."

"Marissa, I just can't leave, they'll find me, and drag me back here, or worse, and i can't let that happen to you, you deserve better."

"Nothing will happen if we don't get caught."

"But... Ok, I'll come, because if I let you go, I'll never get over you."

"Really? You'll come?"

"I have too, we have too, at least try."

"Ok, go get dressed, and find your horse, get the sattle ready, I'll pack up the stuff we need, then we meet back up here, in the tent, I'll dress your wound, and we'll be off."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure of what?"

"That you want to leave, you now, you maybe never see your Father again."

"I will miss him, but I won't need him, I'll have you."

"Ok, I'll go get my horse."

"

Ok," she said getting up out of his arms, he got up to, she kissed him on the lips " We'll do this, together."

--

They were on their way, they have been traveling for more then two hours now, she felt guilty. Who would take care of the men now? Who would feed them?

She had left a small note for her Father saying:

_Father,_

_We have left for a better life, Ryan and I._

_We are going to a faraway land, Orange County. We told you this because we trust you, please do not come after us, or try to stop us i any way._

_Don not tell anybody, please, we trust you, please make it worth our time and let us free._

_I have listened to your childhood storeys that you have told me, and I obeyed. I have found true love, we are going to marry and start a family, in Orange County._

_This might look like we are to childest to face the fear of war, but were not. We just want to be in a free country, and let our children grow up in a safe town._

_I am sorry it had to end like this Father, but I must do what is best for Ryan and I._

_Marissa_

As she thought they were coming closer to the point at which they were going to have to switch boarders.

"Ok, here," Ryan passed her a blanket, "Stuff this under your shirt to make you look pregnant, so they won't hurt us in anyway"

"Ok, but you need to stop and help me."

"Yes, but we need to hurry." he said stopping the horse and getting off to help her off and stuff the blanket in her dress.

After that was done her helped her back on the horse, he couldn't help but wounder if that's whet she would really look like if she were pregnant.

They started off again.

After another 10 minutes of riding in the north direction, they came to a crossing.

The men were in blue uniforms, and looked stern.

"Hello, Miss, Sir" He said in a very deep scary voice.

"Evening Sir" Marissa said

"Where will you be going tonight?"

"We are going to Orange County."

"Your traveling in your state?" he said point out that Marissa looked about 6 months pregnant.

"Yes Sir, you see, I'm only 6 months, my husband and I wanted to get out of the war state while we could, we want to let this child grow up in a free country." Marissa state calmly

"Yes I understand, I would do anything to be back with my wife and three children, so I won''t keep you, you be on our way, and I wish you the best with your children."

Ryan moved the rains and the horse started off slowly, until they couldn't see he guards anymore.

"You were great!"

"Thanks, but it was your idea for me pretending I was pregnant. But can i take it out know?"

"No, what if he comes back and sees you not pregnant? I'm sorry but you have to keep that on for the hole trip."

"Ok, i will under one condition."

"And what will that be?"

"Tonight we try to conceive our own child."

"W-What?"

"You know, try and have our own child, and not a blanket stuffed under my dress."

"But what about getting married first?"

"I know I love you, so why should a few words change anything?"

"I guess so... but here? We're in the middle of nowhere."

"That shouldn't matter if we're in love."

"Ok then... why wait till tonight?" He said pulling her be hidea tree and pulling the blanket out of her dress and throwing it over them.

They made love to each other long into the night, hoping they would conceive a child of their own.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - I had some help in this chapter by Keria (aka) Ktkitty4, and not to mention ALOT of backseat writing**

**Chapter 5**

They arrived in the beautiful village of Newport in Orange County, for the second time. The first time they were there they had bought a cabin, and started to come formal with area.

"Riss, isn't it perfect?." Ryan gasped in awe.

"Come on let's go to the cabin that we bought."

"Ya, can't wait."

-

They arrived at their cabin, they just got inside when they heard a knock on the door.

Marissa opened the door to be standing in front of a young man and woman. The man was tall, and had curliy dark brown hair, and just as dark eyes. The woman had just as dark hair and eyes, she was tiny, and small featured, although her stomach look fairly large, she must be pregnant, she was holding a basket of cookies and jam.

"Come in." Marissa said

"Ok HI, my name is Summer Cohen, and this is my husband, Cohen, his real name is Seth, but Cohen for short, and don't mind calling him ass-hat, i do all the time." the small woman said.

"Hello, my name is Marissa Atwood, well not really, my real name is Marissa Cooper, we're not married, but we tend to after we get settled in this town." She said show Summer her ring "And this is my Faience Ryan Atwood."

"Cool, I'll call you Coop, hope you don't mind," she said to Marissa "and I'll call you Atwood!" she said pointing at Ryan.

"Yeah... anyway, Ryan buddy, let's go out side and not listen to this woman talk."

"Sure," he went over to Marissa and kissed her "be back soon Riss."

"I'll call you in at supper," she said to Ryan " and you guys can stay too." she said to Summer.

"Yeah, sure, I'll help you cook." said a bright Summer.

In not long the girls had made a wonderful supper, and called the guys.

"So what did you gals talk about when we were gone," Seth asked.

"That isn't any of your concern Seth!" Said Summer.

"ok, ok" he said, then muttered under his breathe "She pregnant, don't insult her."

"I heard that Cohen."

"Um, so Ryan, how do you two like it in Newport?" Seth asked.

"We like it a lot here, a great place to raise children," Marissa said.

"Yep, we were both raised here, and neither of us had the heart to leave after we got married," Summer said.

"Yeah, we love it here, and hopefully you do to, oh Marissa, what exactly do you mean be raising children?"

Ryan and Marissa's faces went chrmism

"Well duh, Cohen! There going to start a family! Right?"

"We already have." Marissa said

"W-what?" Ryan said flabbergasted

"Oops" Marissa said smacking her hand over her mouth.

"You're, w-we're p-pregnant?" Ryan stuttered

"Yeah... we're pregnant."

"Riss that's great!" Ryan exclaimed as he went over and hugged a very shocked Marissa.

"You really think so?"

"Of course I do."

"But..." He cut her off by lips on hers.

"Aw... you guys are soooo cute!" Summer interrupted.

"Summer way to ruin a moment!"

Marissa let go of Ryan's lips and cracked up laughing "No guys this moment is perfect."

"See ass-hat, I didn't ruin anything!"

"Whatever Summer, hey, buddy, we're going into fatherhood together!"

"Great..."


	6. Important AN

A/N - Ok peoples, if you want more to this story, you have to review! Thanks to _Juzzy88 _and _Girlz-Rule_for reviewing, and for the people out there that are actually reading, PLEASE REVIEW! I will write more if I get more reviews, because I have to know people are actually reading so I'll write more, and not be wasting my time.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N - Ok so i deiced to write one more chapter for this story, and if i don't get any reviews, the stories scraped.  
I want to write more, but with it soon summer, and going away for SEA CADET camp for two weeks, with no civilisation, I have better stuff to do then waste my time on a story that nobody reads.  
With that said, hope you like this chapter, and PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

_Song: Something to be Proud of by: Montgomery Gentry_

**Chapter 6**

Ryan Atwood couldn't keep track of the time.

Just 9 months ago, he was fighting in the war, defending his country. Just 9 months ago, he was shot. Just 9 months ago he asked the love of his life to marry him. Just 9 months ago, they escaped the war and came to the Orange County. Just 9 months ago they met their best friends, the Cohen's. Just 9 months ago Marissa told him that they were going to have a child of their own.

And now he'd been in the hospital with Marissa, about to have their love child.

And now, there he was sitting holding a pink bundle of joy, with his child in the bundle. It was the best bundle he was ever given.

"She's perfect." Ryan said to Marissa in awe.

"Yes she is, she is perfect." Marissa said back to him in just as much awe.

A tall woman with dark creamy hair, and cats-like eyes, walked over to the new parents, "Hello parents, I need a name."

"Reese Lynne Atwood." Ryan stated proudly as he held his and Marissa's child.

"Ok, that's a great name, fits well, and you also have guests." the nurse said "Do you feel up to seeing anybody mom?" she asked Marissa

"Yes, send them in."

"Alright."

The tall nurse walked over to the door and opened it, let the people in and left shutting the door behide her.

A very excited Summer rushed in with Seth following behind with a sleeping 6 month old in his arms.

Summer had giving birth to a dark hair, dark eyed baby girl, Carrie Anne Cohen, only 3 months after Ryan and Marissa moved into Orange County.

"Coop, what is it, I can't look!" Summer squealed as she smacked her hands over her eyes so she wouldn't see the color of the blanket.

"GIRL!" Marissa squealed just as loud.

"Great! Now they can be the bestest of friends, and we can pamper them, and they can be daddy's little girl together!" Summer rambled "Whats her name?" she continued after bending down to Ryan's sitting level to see the baby.

"Reese Lynne Atwood." Marissa said taking Ryan's hand in hers.

"Here mom," Ryan said passing Reese back over to Marissa "I think she's hungry, me and Seth will just go for a walk until your done." He kissed her brow, and Seth passed a still sleeping Carrie over to Summer.

"Ok, but come back, you know she won't fall asleep without you holding her." Marissa asked of Ryan.

"Don't worry, I'll be back, you couldn't beat me off with a stick." Ryan said giving her a quick kiss on the lips and bent down and kissed Reese's forehead, "Daddy'll be back soon." he promised his daughter.

Him and Seth walked out of the hospital room, and out of the small hospital.

"Wow, Marissa seems really happy." Seth stated

"We are, happier then I ever thought we could be."

"Well man, you did good.Now, like I said, fatherhood together." Seth said patting Ryan on the back.

"Thanks, and i guess your right."  
"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure, Ryan my man."

"When Carrie was born, did you feel nervous, relieved, helpless and joy?"

"Yeah man all those things, but I had pain thrown in it all because of the rage black-outs."

They walked for sometime now and were still walking away from the diction they came in.

"Do you think we should get back now?" Ryan asked Seth

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing, let's get you back to your daughter before you go down in nervous breck down."

"Is that a bad thing? That I want to be there so much?" Ryan asked Seth

"No, you see, that's _something to be proud of._

_There's a story that my daddy tells religiously  
Like clockwork every time he sees an opening  
In a conversation about the way things used to be  
Well I'd just roll my eyes and make a bee-line for the door  
But I'd always wind up starry-eyed, cross-legged on the floor  
Hanging on to every word  
Man, the things I heard_

It was harder times and longer days  
Five miles to school, uphill both ways  
We were cane switch raised, and dirt floor poor  
'Course that was back before the war  
Yeah, your uncle and I made quite a pair  
Flying F-15's through hostile air  
He went down but they missed me by a hair  
He'd always stop right there and say...

That's something to be proud of  
That's a life you can hang your hat on  
That's a chin held high as the tears fall down  
A gut sucked in, a chest stuck out  
Like a small town flag a-flyin'  
Or a newborn baby cryin'  
In the arms of the woman that you love  
That's something to be proud of

So I'm graduatin' college, that was mama's dream  
But I was on my way to anywhere else when I turned 18  
Cuz when you gotta fast car you think you've got everything  
I learned quick those GTO's don't run on faith  
I ended up broken down in some town north of L.A.  
Working maximum hours for minimum wage  
Well, I fell in love, next thing I know  
The babies came, the car got slow  
I sure do miss that old hot rod  
But you sure save gas in them foreign jobs  
Dad, I wonder if I ever let you down  
If you're ashamed how I turned out  
Well, he lowered his voice, then he raised his brow  
Said, lemme tell ya right now

That's something to be proud of  
That's a life you can hang your hat on  
You don't need to make a million  
Just be thankful to be workin'  
If you're doing what you're able  
And putting food there on the table  
And providing for the family that you love  
That's something to be proud of

And if all you ever really do is the best you can  
Well, you did it man

That's something to be proud of  
That's a life you can hang your hat on  
That's a chin held high as the tears fall down  
A gut sucked in, a chest stuck out  
Like a small town flag a-flyin'  
Or a newborn baby cryin'  
In the arms of the woman that you love  
That's something to be proud of  
That's something to be proud of  
Yeah, that's something to be proud of  
That's something to be proud of  
Now that's something to be proud of

**A/N - I don't know what it is about this song I like so much, but anyways I was home alone, cause dad was out lobster fishing, and i came across the CD. So I popped it in the player, and loved it ever since! I'm usually not a fan of the stories with songs, but I had too! It fit so well with my story!**

**Remember if you want this story to continue PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Quick note of apology, my computer has this weird thing that it won't let me get on spell check, but as soon as i am, I'll fix the mistakes as soon as I can!  
Really sorry, but there's nothing I can do but wait. R/R!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N - Thank you so much! Now I'll keep writing, there's people reading!**

**In this chapter someone comes back form the couples past, I'm not saying it will turn out good, or bad, I don't want to give it away. You'll just have to R/R!**

**Chapter 7**

The four of them were sitting around the table in Ryan and Marissa's cabin.

The 6 month old and the newborn were on blankets on the floor.

They were just talking like they normally do any other day, when the mailcurrer came and dropped of the mail.

Marissa scannedthrough the mail, until she came to one the made her heart come to her throat. When she saw it, she felt dizzy, unstable. She started to fall, when she felt two protective strong arms around her, stopping her fall.

"Maybe we should go Cohen." Summer said scared, she picked up Carrie, and started for the door, with Seth not far from behind her.

They walked out and shut the door behind them.

"Riss, honey, what's wrong?" Ryan asked concerned, still holding an unstable, cold, shaking Marissa.

She held out a shaking hand, that held a dirty yellowish color envelope, still looking at it like she saw it move.

"What? what's that?" Ryan asked not seeing the point of her uneasiness. "Here," he said "don't get up just stay there, we'll talk."

He bent down and picked up a crying Reese, as soon as she was in her daddy's arms, she stopped crying and fell into sleep.

She couldn't help but smile at her husband and daughter interact, despite her uneasiness. He didn't understand, but she never told him who the letter was from, but as soon as she would let the words fall from her mouth, he would. "The letter, Ryan, is from the war state, it's from father."

Ryan became pale, he looked up and locked gazes with her. Usually there was love and lust in both of their eyes when they looked at each other like this, now, now there was hints of scaredom, and concern. "Do you want to open it?" He asked scared of the answer.

"I don't know if I want to hear it, but we have too." she said sucking in her breath, as she opened the letter slowly.

She read it aloud

_Marissa and Ryan,_

_It took awhile, but I found your address. I understand about you wanting to leave, but I wish you had of did it more prober. If you asked me if you could leave I would have said no, so therefore I understand why you did it that way._

_Marissa you are missed a lot around here, but we understand._

_Ryan you were a young solider, and your are muchly respected, for making Marissa the most happy person alive._

_The war will be over in two weeks, and we have a great chance of winning it. I am looking forward to going to Orange County after this in two weeks left. I will see you in two weeks, I'll be traveling by my horse._

_Something to look forward to seeing my eldest daughter and her husband._

_Your father,_

_Chief Cooper_

"Ryan! what will we do? How are we going to let him come and see only after 9 months we have a child? What will he say? Oh gosh Ryan, we can't let him come!"

"Hey, Riss, you need to cam down. It'll be fine. The letter you left saying we would have children, he probably already knows."

"Are you sure?"

"No, I'm not, but we have to think postive." Ryan said taking her hand in his across the table.

"Ok." she said in a small voice.

"I'm just scared, is all."

"We'll get through it." Ryan said sounding strong. He had to sound strong, for Marissa and Reese. He was their backbone, and if the backbone disappears, then everything else crumbles. But underneath, Ryan was just as scared and hopeless as Marissa was, what if the letter was just something to get him back to war? He couldn't go back, not now, he was content with his life. He had the perfect wfie, and the perfect small family that they were starting. No, he couldn't go back.

If only he knew.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N – I bet this is not what you think will happen! R/R Sorry I changed the title of this story, but I just thought of the best ending ever! Sorry it's short, I was strapped for time.**

_If only he knew,_ that nothing would happen, and the war really was over.

Chief Cooper was here now, and it wasn't really that bad. But one thing.  
He had no idea about Reese. Before he had come, they had brought Reese over to the Cohen's. He tried to get Marissa to change her mind, but really, she was more stubborn then he thought.

It was about 1:00 o'clock in the morning, and Ryan couldn't sleep. He was wondering how Reese was doing, and how much longer the Cohen's could keep her. He was wondering how they were going to tell Chief Cooper that they lied, and said they had no children. He felt a rustling beside him, stopping him of his thoughts. He looked down aquamarine staring at Emerald.

"Hey, I didn't know you were awake." Ryan said rubbing a battered hand over his face.

"I've been awake all night, I can't sleep. Why aren't you asleep?"

"I can't sleep either, and I'm just thinking."

"Bout what?"

"How were going to tell your Father."

"Tell him what?"

"About Reese."

"Oh,"

"We can't hide it much longer Marissa, we just have to come out with it and tell him."

"Ok, I understand, tomorrow we'll tell him."

"Good, cause I'm missing Daddy's little girl." Ryan said as he climbed on top of her, kissing her neck.

"I bet you are." Marissa said giggling

Marissa got up early the next morning. She through her dress over naked body, and through her hair up in a messy bun.  
Then she started off for next door, to get Reese.

She came back, Ryan and her Father were still asleep. She quietly went to their bedroom, to wake up Ryan.

With the baby dangling from her arm, she bent down to the bed where Ryan was still sleeping, "Ryan, come on honey, you have to wake up now, look who's here."

Ryan opened one eye. He saw his wife and his daughter. He sat up completely and took Reese form Marissa.  
"Hey, there's Daddy's little girl."

After a few minutes Marissa took Reese from Ryan. "You need to get changed, we're going to talk to Father"

"Ok I'll be right there." Ryan said getting up and starting to get changed .

After Ryan was fully changed and ready to go out of the bedroom, he put an arm around Marissa waste, and lead her into her fathers room.

They walked into the room to a pale-white, cold, lifeless man.

Marissa just stood there helpless, just starring. Ryan took Reese from a stun Marissa, and put her in her pin. Still no signs of her moving on her own. Ryan took her shoulder in his hand and shook her. "Riss, honey, you have to go check his pulse, I don't know how, and what if he's not gone, maybe we can get him to the hospital in time."

She turned around and grasped for Ryan. "No Ryan I can't do it!" She wailed making a puddle of water on his chest.  
He held her closer, "But Marissa, you have to, what if he's living, and needs medical help?"

Silence

"Riss, come on."

Silence

"Please, come on Riss, you have to check." Ryan bagged

She looked up, "Ok." She let out in barley a whisper.  
She let go of Ryan and went over to her Father's bed side, she placed two fingers on his wrist, and looked up at Ryan.

**A/N- Haha, gotca didn't I!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N – Ok, this story is just getting good. But I need help with one thing. Should I make something go wrong with the baby? Should Reese get sick or something? Leave me some comments please, I really need help with that question. Thanks, and please R/R! Get back to me on my question, but for now, hope you like this chapter!**

This was all a recurring nightmare. Like the time she had to check Ryan's pulse, back when he had gotten shot. She really didn't like doing this so much. But she had to admit, the time she had to check Ryan's was defiantly more of a scare. It was more of a scare because she was just realizing that Ryan was the love of her life, she cared for him way to much to be just friends. She couldn't deal with Ryan leaving her, like so many people did already in her life. Now it wasn't Ryan, it was her father. Although it wasn't as bad as Ryan leaving her, it was up there with the worst things that could happen to her. Her father was always there. From the minute she was born, he was there. And that was making this task, all so much harder. It had always been her father and her against her mother and sister. It was always that way, and now, if he didn't make it, she was left with her mother and sister, that truthfully, she didn't even know if they were alive. Her mother was horrible, always taking her father for granted, and Marissa couldn't stand it, that's why it was always her father and her against Katilynn and her mother. Her mother was horrible in so many ways, even if her father didn't make it, she would never try and find her long lost mother. Her sister, Katilynn was just another Julie Cooper in the making. She was just a crude to Marissa as her mother was, agreeing to all the horrible things Julie had to say about Marissa, Like the way her hair was a dirty looking color, or how her skin was so dark it made her look like a street poor, or how she never tried her best, the list went on and on. She just couldn't handle it if her father hadn't made it. She hadn't had the perfect childhood, far from it really, but what would she do if her father, the only man in her life that mattered, of course after Ryan, died? Marissa growing up couldn't wait for 5:00 to come, when her father would return from work. She loved just sitting on her fathers lap after he got home, and sometimes he would even tell her stories, like the stories about true love, and how she had to wait until the perfect man came along. She did, she found Ryan, and now, if he didn't live, he would never meet his grandchildren, or never let her and Ryan get their wedding, because she refused to let Seth give her away. How big of a mistake she had made letter the Cohen's look after Reese. How big of a mistake. Now if he didn't live, he would never she her. He was such a wonderful man, she wanted her children to meet him, and have a grandfather.

But none of that would happen now, because he never lived. He had been dead the hold night, the doctors said. She had never found a pulse, but she was determined to see if the doctors could find one.

**Past**

_They walked into the room to a pale-white, cold, lifeless man._

_Marissa just stood there helpless, just starring. Ryan took Reese from a stun Marissa, and put her in her pin. Still no signs of her moving on her own. Ryan took her shoulder in his hand and shook her. "Riss, honey, you have to go check his pulse, I don't know how, and what if he's not gone, maybe we can get him to the hospital in time."_

_She turned around and grasped for Ryan. "No Ryan I can't do it!" She wailed making a puddle of water on his chest.  
He held her closer, "But Marissa, you have to, what if he's living, and needs medical help?"_

_Silence_

"_Riss, come on."_

_Silence_

"_Please, come on Riss, you have to check." Ryan bagged_

_She looked up, "Ok." She let out in barley a whisper.  
She let go of Ryan and went over to her Father's bed side, she placed two fingers on his wrist, and looked up at Ryan._

"_Ryan I can't find one!" Marissa said starting to fall to the floor._

"_Oh come here Riss." Ryan said catching her, and holding her close. He just held her not know what to do. "Come on, I'll put you down on the couch and put a quilt over the body. It won't bother you as much if I put something over him."_

"_No! Ryan I'm not giving up that easily, call the ambulance wagon down here. Please Ryan, I can't give up on my father this easily."_

"_Ok Riss," Ryan said kissing her on the lips, "but please, don't get your hopes up."_

"_My hopes are already shattered," Marissa said laughing, besides the pain she was feeling inside, "and thanks Ry, I don't know what I would do with out you."_

"_You don't have to wonder, I'm not going anywhere." Ryan said capturing her lips again, "But I'm going to call the ambulance wagon now, so you have to do one thing. Do you think you can manage?"_

"_Of course I can Ryan! I might be horribly sad, but I can do things." She said playfully hitting him. She really didn't know what she would do without Ryan. Even in her downiest times, Ryan still made her feel wonderful, making her laugh, and just plainly loving her. _

"_Ok, just making sure." Ryan said rubbing his arm where she hit him, "You have to take Reese over to the Cohen's."_

"_Got it." Marissa said picking up Reese, with tears still running loosely from her eyes._

"_Hey wait." Ryan said grabbing Marissa's arm gently, " don't cry, we'll get through it." He wiped away her tears, then giving her a sweet kiss on the lips. "We'll get through it." He repeated himself._

**Current**

She was extremely sad about her father, but after awhile, she would get over it. Sure she had lost_ one_ of the most important men in her life, but she still had the _most _important man in her life, and that was Ryan.

She thought what normally came to mind when she thought of Ryan, how would she survive without him? She was so grateful to have a husband like Ryan. If you asked her, she couldn't have found better if she paid. But she didn't pay, she had Ryan because she was in love with him, and he was in love with her. Yes she was in love with Ryan Atwood, and she didn't care if they weren't legally married and already had children. She didn't care what her mother or sister would think. She was Marissa Atwood and with her and Ryan by each other, nothing could hurt them. She would have to be strong for Ryan and Reese.

But behind the deep outer layer of emotions she was building up she was a mess. She had to live with the lie she had given her father, about not having children. It was killing her inside, and nobody knew. But one person. Only one person had the key, and that was Ryan. He knew she was physically stable, but emotionally, she was a wreck. He could see that, and it was bothering him. He didn't know what to do to help. He had to help before it got to out of hand.

"Marissa, we need to talk."

"What? Why? Is something wrong?"

"Well, come on." He said guiding her to the den.

"Ryan what's wrong? You're scaring me."

"What's wrong Riss, is that you're emotionally a wreck."

"I'm sorry."

"No, you don't need to be sorry, you didn't do anything. But I just want to help, tell me what's wrong."

"You won't be mad?"

"No, of course not."

"Ok," Marissa said looking deep into her husbands eyes "I'm like this because I have to live with me telling my late father a lie, and it hurts that I was selfish enough to let my daughter to meet her grandfather. That I drug you into this mess of a life I have. And I'm pregnant Ryan, and I think we conceived on the night that my father passed away. It's tearing me apart Ryan, I didn't think that we would conceive on the night of my fathers death." By the time she was done talking she was weeping. She grasped onto Ryan, and he held her there. What else could he do? He was to shocked to move. No wonder Marissa was acting like this, she was worried sick if he would be mad.

"You really think I would have been mad?"

"I don't know, I know you love me and I don't doubt that, but it was such bad timing, and it wasn't that close after Reese-" she didn't have time to say anything else, because Ryan was passionately kissing her.

After what seemed like a forever kiss, he said "I don't mind that you're pregnant, I think it's wonderful. One has to leave for a new one to come. And I'm sorry for all you're going through."

"Thanks, you just made it a hole lot better. I love you."

"I love you too."


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N - Ok, I'm going to do something here. If i don't get more then 4 reviews, I'm not updating. And peoples I need ideas! Should I make Reese sick or not? Please read and review. Especially the REVIEW part! In this chapter the past comes back once again.**

It had been three months. And like Marissa said, she was getting over her fathers death. But one thing was bugging her. She never got to have an actual wedding with her father walking her down the isle. What the hell she would have Seth give her away. She had refused before, but if she had Ryan, then that's all that mattered right? Yes, she would let Seth give her away, because she wanted to get married to the man of her dreams.

The three of them were sitting around the table in Ryan and Marissa's cabin, with Carrie crawling around and Reese on her back, on blankets on the floor.

"Oh gosh Coop, I can't believe you're pregnant again, so close after Reese too." Summer squealed out of nowhere.

"I know! It's great!" Marissa squealed with her as she hugged Summer.

"What do you think you guys want?" Seth asked.

"As long as it's healthy and-" "BOY!" Marissa cut off Ryan by yelling 'boy' excitably.

"You want a boy?" Ryan asked dumbfounded, " But aren't woman always supposed to want baby girls?"

"Ryan! No they don't! Since I was a little child, I've always wanted a baby boy."

"Really?"

"Always." Marissa said putting her hand over her slightly swollen stomach.

"Doesn't matter to me, as long as it's healthy." Ryan said putting his hand over hers on her stomach.

There was silence for a few minutes when once again Summer broke it. "Are you guys ever going to get married?"

"Actually Ryan I was thinking of that, maybe we should."

"Whatever you want honey." Ryan said kissing the side of her head as he got up. He went over and picked up a crying Reese. Again like always, as soon as Reese was in her father's arms she stopped crying. Seth got up to and picked up Carrie and followed Ryan upstairs.

After they were out of sight, Summer spoke up, "Man where did you ever meet him? He is so whipped."

"What does whipped mean?"

"Oh don't mind me, Seth is always coming up with new words. He rubs off on you. Now don't change the subject, where did you meet Ryan?"

"Ok fine. I'll tell you. We met in the war camp that we in. He was fighting and I was the Chiefs Daughter. It took us three months to fall in love. Out of all the young men that I was staying with, there was something about Ryan. Something different. I can't really explain it, but it just felt different. Then something happened that changed everything. He got shot." Marissa stopped and looked over at Summer to see is she was still listening. What she saw was big brown eyes wide and starring at her. "Go on!" Summer said "I want to hear the rest!"  
"Ok, ok. Anyways, Ryan got shot. It scared me so bad. I thought that I had lost him. When I was done getting the bullet out and dressing the wound, I had to check his pulse. It was so hard Sum." Marissa said in tears. She looked up at Summer, and she was close to tears too. "I spent like five minutes weeping before I actually checked his pulse. But when I did, I cried for joy and hugged his lifeless body. I realized then that I loved him and I did ever since we first met. But the best part was when I had to get back to my chores for the day, and I was about to walk out, when I said ' I love you' and I heard a faint voice that said 'I loveyou too, Marissa'. After that he asked me to get his coat for him, so I did. He dug into his coat pocket and gave me a box. He told me to open it, so I did. What was in it I was so happy! He asked me to marry him. In the box was this." She showed Summer 

her engagement ring. "Then we took Ryan's horse one morning, and rode away to here. We wanted to be free of the war country, and have a real relationship and start a family." Marissa said wiping away the tears of her face.

"God Coop. You made me cry. That's so damn romantic!"

"I now! That's just another reason to love him. He's so great! But so is Seth. How did you meet him?"

"It's not as romantic as yours is!"

"Yes it is because that's the way you met you true love, and nothing is more special then that."

"Ok. I met Seth at my friend house. Luara Saurs." Marissa's heart stopped. Did she just really say _Luara Saurs_? As in Ryan's ex- girlfriend? "Sorry did you just say Luara Saurs?"

"Yes, why do you know her?"

"No, keep going." Marissa lied

"Well anyway, Seth was Luara's boyfriend. But Seth and me liked each other, but we never did anything because of Luara. But Seth said her walked on in her and some guy named Lavin Noke doing the deed. So yeah, we found each other and started seeing each other, that lead us here, where we are now."

No, no, no, no NO! This can't be happening. Just when she's staring to get her life together, something like this has to happen. She had to tell Ryan. "Summer, sorry but I'm not feeling well, maybe you and Seth should go?"

"Alright, I'll go get Seth. Do you want me to tell Ryan your not feeling well?"

"Umm no thanks Sum, just tell him I need him down here?"

"Ok"

Not long after that Summer, Seth and Carrie were out the door. As soon as they were out of the door Marissa folded her arms across the table and put her head down on them. She started to cry. Ryan walked down to see a weeping Marissa. He raced to her side, "Riss, honey what's wrong?" he asked worried.

"Ryan, I need to tell you something, and it's not good." Marissa kept crying in his chest, making a wet stain on his shirt.

"Wait, first Riss, you have to calm down. It's not good for you or the baby." Ryan said still concerned about what she had to say, but Marissa and the baby had to be safe before he could think straight.

"Ok." Marissa said calming down a bit, but she still seemed tense. "I need to tell you something ."

"Ok you can tell me." Ryan said confident.

"Luara Saurs and Lavin Noke live in this town."

Ryan felt his stomach do a flop.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N – Ok you know what, I don't care if I'm not getting reviews anymore. But I'm still going to write this story for people that are reading and reviewing. Thanks to the people who actually reviewed.**

Ryan just sat there stun. What would happen now? He knew he would never be able to forgive Luara. Hell he didn't want to. But he had to say, if she never cheated on him, then he wouldn't be here with Marissa now. He probably would just be getting back from war, thinking he had a girlfriend, when all he really had was a cheater.

"You know, one thing that I don't get, is that Summer said Luara was Seth's girlfriend." Marissa said lifting her head up off Ryan's shoulder and wiping her eyes.

"I don't doubt it one bit. She always came to me, smelling like other men's cologne."

"Well, I hope that they get what's coming to them." Marissa said confidently.

"Me too. But Riss, let's not worry ourselves what will happen if they come back in our lives."

"Ok,"

"So you're all right?"

"I'm fine. It just scared me."

"I know, I understand."

"Is Reese asleep?"

"No, I don't think."

"Do you want to go out for a walk, as a family? Clear our minds?"

"Sure," Ryan said getting up and going up stairs to get the baby.

--

They walked around the town center, and where all the stores were. Reese was in a pram, and Ryan was pushing it. Marissa had on, a blue dress, with a flower print, that just touched the ground. On her head she wore a bonnet on her long golden ponytail. On her feet she wore her black lace-up boots, with nylons underneath. And with all that on, she felt fake. She never liked to dress like this, and she didn't. When she didn't have to go to town. But when she did, she was stuck to dress like this.

She was walking close to Ryan, with one hand on her slightly swollen stomach, when she bumped into someone that she new well.

"Mother?"

"Marissa? Oh lord is that you?"

"Yes mother, it's me."

Ryan just looked at Marissa, she had told him about her mother, and if she still didn't forgive her, then this could get messy.

"I haven't seen you in years!" Julie exclaimed putting out her arms to hug her daughter.

"And whose fault is that?" Marissa said not accepting her mother's gustier and walking over by Ryan and the pram with Reese in it.

"Marissa, you know it was for the best." Julie said starring at Ryan with daring eyes.

"Yes. Yes it was for the best, because I didn't have to put up with the likes of you and Katilyn." Marissa fought back.

"I want this to change." Julie stated

"You should have thought of that before you ran off with Katilyn, leaving me be hide." Marissa said looking at Ryan.

"Dear, at least let's try." Julie said "I want to know what I've missed."

Marissa couldn't take it any longer, she would tell her mother what happened since she was gone, oh yes. " Ok, you really want to know what happened to me since you left?" Marissa yelled loud, but not loud enough for other people to hear.

"Yes."

"Ok then, I went with father to the camps. Ryan joined the army, he got shot almost died. He lived and we ran away from the camp. We came here and started a family, that I want you to have nothing apart in. The father sent a letter saying that the war was over, and he was coming here. He came and on the first night of his stay, he died. Soon after he died I was pregnant again, on our third child. Right now we are living happily, and I'm not letting you ruin it."

"Marissa I'm so happy for you!" Julie said sounding fake.

"No you're not; if you really were you would have looked for me. Or you wouldn't have left me in the first place."

"Marissa I want this to change."

"I don't"

Out of the blue Reese started to cry breaking the tension a little. Ryan picked her up and like always, she stopped crying when she saw her father's face.

"Do you think maybe I could stay with you guys for awhile? You know just until I find a house?"

"No, you may not. Mother go back were you came from, and leave me and my family alone."

"Can we at least talk a you house?"

"What is there to talk about?"

"Your sister, and how you never came to her funeral."

"Katilyn died?"

"Yes she did Marissa."

"Sorry."

"For what Marissa? You sound like your giving me your symapnaty!"

"I am."

"She was your sister too."

"Was she? Or was she just another personal confidence killer?"

"Don't you dare talk about your sister! You are no better then she was, actually, she was much better then you ever were, or will be."

"Good afternoon mother." Marissa said starting to walk away with tears in her eyes, until she hear Ryan,

"You think that you're better then Marissa huh?"

"Yes, I know that I am, and Katilyn would have been."

"Mrs Cooper, what if I tell you that she's better? What will you do?" Ryan questioned as he put a sleeping Reese back into the pram.

"I wont listen, I know I'm better then you low life poors."

"Ok, where do you live right now? Whats the address? Do you have a relationship with your eldest and only daughter now?"

Ryan had Julie lost for words, heck he had Marissa lost for words. Ryan never talked liked that, sometimes you could barley get two syllables out of him.

"Like I said Mrs Cooper, I think Marissa is more of a woman then you'll ever be, unless you get off your high horse." And with that said Ryan pushed the pram over to Marissa and hey walked home in a peaceful silence.


	13. Second Important AN

**A/N- Ok, I know this story is getting to a good part, but I'm going away for awhile. So I won't be able to write for this story a lot. I'm sorry, but I have to go away**


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N – Nothing much happens in this chapter. This chapter is basically Marissa thinking.**

Marissa was thinking, and hard too.

It had been weeks since their encounter with Julie. She was feeling really good about not seeing her again. She would never forgive her mother, so she had no reason to talk to her. She was sure Ryan wouldn't want to talk to her, so why should Julie come here. She knew that her children would never have grandparents from her side, but she didn't really care, because the last thing she wanted was for Julie to go and make a mess of her life. She wouldn't call her mother anymore. A Mother is someone you love, and someone that would never leave you, and put you first as her child. But Julie did not such a thing, so she no longer considered her as a mother. It was just Julie. That name spoke for itself if you knew the woman.

They never did get to finish that walk around town. Because after their 'talk' with Julie, she insisted they come home. Summer still had the marriage plan in her head. Summer wanted them to get married, really bad. But she had other plans. Well not really plans, plans for it not to happen. Don't get her wrong, she loved Ryan deeply, to much to explain. But she would not get married if Julie was still in town. She didn't want her to mess this up, the one good thing in her life. So she would have to come up with away to make sure Julie would not find out about the wedding, because she couldn't take much more of Summer going on and on about the wedding plans.

One fine day, Ryan was out to work with Seth in the town. He had left really early, and never got to see Reese. Or her for that fact, she wasn't up. So she decided to take Reese on a walk down town to see Ryan. But this time, something was different. She wished she would see Julie, and tell her to leave her and her family alone, and not come to the celebration.

Marissa dressed in a pink dress that just touched the ground, with a white apron. On her head she wore a white ribbon, which took up half her hair, and left the other half down. On her feet she wore her black lace-up boots, and black nylons underneath. Reese had on a little yellow dress with a small white apron. On hear head she wore a small white baby bonnet, which had one small yellow ribbon tied into a bow. On her feet she wore little white shoes, and had white nylons underneath. They were ready.

She carried Reese over to the pram, and covered her up with a white blanket. Where the baby lie inside the pram, there was a white pillow, which had black lace around the sides of it, to match the color of the pram itself. It also had a white blanket. Marissa pushed the pram through the whole town, but never came in contact with Julie. 'Oh well' she thought 'Just as better if she's gone.' She was still thinking when she came to the blacksmiths place on the left side of the town, where Ryan and Seth worked.

She walked over to the door, and just peeked in her own head, not wanting the baby to inhale the smoke, that was likely to be in there. She saw Ryan at the sink washing his hands, and Seth hard at work, making a shoe for a horse. "Ryan." she called just load enough for them both to hear. Ryan looked up, and smiled at what he saw. He saw the beautiful face of his soon-to-be-wife. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Just thought we'd come by and see you. You could have woken me this morning."

"Sorry, you looked tired the night before." Ryan said looking down at the stat of mess he was in. "I can't take her, look at me."

"Here," She said passing him a fresh batch of cloths, "I thought you might need these, if you wanted to take her."

"Umm… I'd ask you to wait in here, but that wouldn't be a good idea, for you or the babies." He said giving her a quick kiss with out pressing himself against her. "Be right back." Then he disappeared into the blacksmiths place that somehow Seth owned.

Marissa smiled at the thought of him talking about their unborn baby she was carrying. She got tears in her eyes at the thought of how lucky she had gotten to have Ryan. Just Four more months and they would have their little bundle. Another bundle, that she hoped all so much was a baby boy. Ryan had gotten his little girl, now she dearly wanted to have her little boy that she always wanted. Ever since she was a little child, she wanted a little brother, or when she was older, to have a baby boy for herself. And it wouldn't hurt for Ryan to have some father-son time. Not the weird Seth-Ryan time that Seth insisted on. Speaking of Seth, he was coming her way, breaking her thought of trance. "Hey, where's Summer?

"Home, still sleeping."

"Still sleeping! Marissa it's 9:00."

"I know that."

"Then how could she still be sleeping?"

"Not everyone has to get up at 4:30 to get to work."

"How long does she normally sleep in?"

"She should be getting up soon, if not she's up now."

Ryan walked out in his new clean cloths. He wore a baggy white shirt, and black trousers. He had on a pair of his work boots, and had a black Khaki Fatigue cap on his head. He took Reese from Marissa, and the baby started to laugh.

"Awe, you missed your daddy didn't you?" Marissa said untying the ribbon that went around Reese's chin, so that the bonnet fell off her head.

Seth opened the barn door to look inside, "No more smoke, if you want to come in." he said going in the barn.

"Do you want to?" Ryan asked Marissa, still bouncing the baby in his arms, making her laugh.

"Sure, It's really scorching out today. We don't want Reese to get burned." Marissa said pushing the pram into the barn, where Ryan and Seth worked.

No sooner that they all got inside, they heard the door open.


End file.
